Intuition
by LOZnerd
Summary: It was a normal day for Casey and Derek until they run into two American brothers in their school parking lot. Not very good at summaries... the story is much better .
1. Intuition

Okay, so I know I haven't updated my Blake Holsey High story "Another Wormhole" in a while. I have a very good reason for that. My computer is currently in another state being repaired because of a problem that was JUST fixed. Rawr. So anyways, I'm at the school computers with free time to spare and happened to have this new Life With Derek/Supernatural crossover story on my cell phone. (When I don't have paper to write with, I use the notepad). So I decided to type this story to at least have _something_ that's new. So anyways, on with the story.

It was an average day for Casey. Wake up, fight with Derek over the bathroom, lose to Derek over the bathroom, complain to Nora and George, kick Derek out of the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school. (Okay, so that may only be an average day for Casey McDonald, but who's keeping track)?

"Hey, uh… Casey? Could I borrow your chemistry notes?" Derek asked her, getting into the drivers side of the car.

"Why didn't you take your own notes?" She folded her arms over her seat belt. "You're perfectly capable,"

"Capable, but not willing." Derek pulled out of their garage. "Besides… I was working on my own chemistry with Haley Smith." He smirked at the thought.

"Then it's your fault!" Casey exclaimed. "You paid more attention to girls than school. Case closed."

"Oh, come on Case! If you don't do it for me, then at least do it for the hockey team. If I don't pass chem., then I'll be kicked off!"

"De-rek!" Casey exclaimed. "How arrogant of you to think that you're the only reason the hockey team wins. Why should I want to help someone _that_ pathetically arrogant? Hmmmm?" She asked. They had arrived at the school a while ago, and so she swiftly un-buckled her seat belt and opened the door to leave, but she opened the door a little too hard and it hit the side of a nice, black muscle car.

"Hey, watch it!" She heard a man's voice yell.

"S-sorry!" she stammered and pulled the door back. Derek was cracking up in the driver's seat.

"Excellent!" Derek managed to get out between laughs. "Klutzilla strikes again!"

"DE-REK!" Casey shouted. I thought we agreed that you would never call me that again!"

"Yeah, but that was before you ruined the paint job on a 1967 Chevy Impala." He pulled the keys out of the ignition before it dawned on him exactly what type of car she just hit. "Oh, shit! You ruined the paint job on a 1967 Chevy Impala!"

"Is that bad?" She asked as he jumped out of the prince. Casey was clearly confused.

"I'm, uh… terribly sorry. My stepsister… she can be a klutz sometimes. Um…. How much do we owe you?" Derek stammered. It wasn't like Derek to stammer, so this must be one special car. He hoped that Casey hadn't done too much damage, he sighed a sigh of relief when there wasn't even a mark there.

"Oh, don't worry about it." A different voice from before spoke, and a tall man stood up from the passenger side. He was very muscular, yet very lean.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it!?!?" The first man spoke again. He got out as well, to assess the damage, This man was much shorter than the first, but just as muscular, giving him a bit more of a stocky – though just as handsome, Casey noted – appearance.

"Sammy, it's the Impala! _The Impala_!!" He kind of started to hyper ventilate and Sammy, the taller on ran over to his friend.

"Dean, it's alright. Chill. Not even a scratch." He looked over at Derek apologetically. "Sorry about this… he's very touchy about his car. You should have seen it when it actually got 'stolen'." Sammy chuckled, remembering when Bella Talbot had taken the precious car for a ride and parked it in a tow away zone.

"I would be touchy about a car that nice, too." Derek smirked. "But why are you two here at a high school? Aren't you adults?"

"Oh, we're substitute teacher." Sammy pulled an I.D. out of his pocket and showed it to Derek.

"Whoa. What kind of sub can afford a car like that?" Derek wondered out loud as he admired the car. "Wait a minute… Kansas plates? Isn't Kansas a state in the U.S.?"

"Ermm…" Sammy didn't know what to sat.

"Looks like I caught you Sammy," Derek smirked. "Never try to fool the coolest kid in school."

"It's Sam, not Sammy. Only Dean can call me that."

"Okay, fine. Sorry _Sam_, but I've caught onto you." Derek put special emphasis on the name. Then Casey decided to step out of the car, careful not to touch the Impala.

"Are you two Dean and Sam Winchester?" she asked them. "I uh… knew you were coming."

"You what?!" Sam and Dean asked in unison.


	2. Worry

Intuition Chapter Two –

"You knew we were coming?" Dean asked. "What else do you know about us?" If she knew everything, then both of them were pretty much screwed.

"Calm down," Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "She could be like me."

"No, Sammy. She can't be like you. She's obviously much younger than you, or hadn't you noticed, she's still in high school!" Dean snapped back.

"Guys?" Casey asked tentatively.

"What if it wasn't yellow eyes?" Sam asked. "It could be another demon trying to copy his work. You know how strange they are."

"Guys." Casey said a bit more firmly.

"Wait, then you're saying a demon just came along and _made_ her a freak?" Dean snapped again. "Don't think so! Sorry Sammy, but you're logic just makes no sense."

"FREAK?" Casey was angry now. She did _not_ like being called a freak.

"But it could be-" Sam was cut off by Derek.

"Shut up you two!" Derek practically shouted, but he made sure to keep it quiet, knowing they were in public. "Why don't you let Casey explain how she knew? That way you guys could have an easier time determining why she knew you were coming instead of arguing!"

"The guy's got a point," Dean looked over at Sam and Sam sighed in resignation.

"Okay," Casey began. "well, it… kind of feels like déjà vu, like I've experienced this whole moment before." She looked at the brothers. "Are we done now? She asked. "Because I really need to get to chemistry class."

"Oh, no little missy," Dean grabbed her arm. "You're staying with us. We need to get to the bottom of this, or people are in danger…. Who's that?" Casey turned around to see Emily walking towards them.

"That's my best friend." Casey crossed her arms over her chest. "Probably wondering why I'm late because I'm _never_ late."

"Sounds like someone I know," Dean coughed under his breath and Sam glared.

"Hey," Emily said as she finally reached the group. "What's going on?"

"There's no sense in making all three of them come with us," Sam said gruffly and Emily and Derek looked at each other.

"Listen," Casey snapped. "I'm going to class. I'm definitely _not_ skipping." Emily smiled.

"Can I have a word with my friend? It'll be quick." Without waiting for an answer, Emily immediately pulled Casey aside. "What the hell are you thinking?!?!?" She asked when they were out of ear shot.

"I'm thinking about my schoolwork, like I should be," Casey said as she folded her arms.

"No," Emily replied. "You should be thinking about guys," She said. "And as your friend, I need to help you in that area. It's all about priorities. Very soon, if you say yes, you will be surrounded by three very handsome guys. Why would you say no?"

"Well, I have my reasons. (1) Derek never wants to do anything with me. Besides, he's my step brother bringing the number down to 2. (2) One of the guys is named Sam. I don't think I could handle that and (3) they're so much older than us! It _won't_ be safe." Casey argued as Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, if Derek comes it'll be safe," Emily encouraged. "I'm pretty sure he'll come on his own. If he doesn't you can back out, but don't try to force him or he won't come. Got it?" She asked. Emily had grown to know how Derek's mind worked by watching him for all those years.

"Alright," Casey walked over to the guys. "I'll come." She sighed. "But only because I want to figure out what's going on."

"And I'm coming, too." Emily said. "She's my best friend and I have to make sure she doesn't do anything bad." She smiled as she thought of what 'bad' could be.

"Emily!" Casey elbowed her friend. Then she looked at Derek, hoping he would come.

"What makes you think I'd let you go?" Derek asked Casey and Casey looked taken aback. "Do you think it'll be safe with you and two adult men?"

"I'll have Em…" Casey's voice trailed off. Why was Derek being so protective? He hated her guts.

"That's better. Two teenage _girls_ with two adult _men_?" Derek scoffed. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Then what do you suppose I do? Ignore their plea?" Casey argued. "They said people will die if I don't help them!"

"Don't go! They're probably scamming you!" Derek argued back. "How can you be considered one of the smartest kids in school and not think about your own safety? It's called _common sense_, and you should get some."

"I should get some?" Casey asked. "_I _should get some? What about yourself, Derek? Flirting with…. With what's-her-face instead of taking chemistry notes!!!! That's common sense, and you don't seem to know how to use it." Casey folded her arms.

"Her name is Haley." Derek retorted. "And she's not dangerous, unlike these two." Derek eyed Dean and Sam warily. "Casey, I'm serious. At least think it through."

"Why?" She asked Derek.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why are you so concerned about me? You hate me, or did you forget?" She looked at him, truthfully just wanting to know. "I'll make my decision after you tell me why."

"I… uh…" Derek stammered. He wasn't very good with feelings, but now Casey was starting to become like an actual sister to him. A sister he wanted to… no _needed_ to protect, but he just couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her the real reason why he wanted to protect her so much. So what did he do? He said the first lie that came to him. "I told Sam that I'd look out for you. That's all." He shrugged. It was so much easier to lie than tell the truth, Derek decided, and lie he would. He just didn't want to tell her how he really felt, that meant he would have to admit it to himself.

"Oh," Casey looked hurt. "If _that's_ the only reason, then of course I'll go with them." She took a step closer to the two guys. "You can tell Sam to go find someone he actually cares about to try to protect." She said over her shoulder as she got into the Impala with Em.

"Shit." Derek muttered to himself as he watched the black car pull away. "What do you do now, Derek you big dumbass?" He shoved his hands in his pockets where he found his cell phone. Quickly pulling it out, he dialed the all familiar number of his friend, Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered. Derek could tell he was already in the school by how noisy it was on the other end.

"Sam, could you do me a favor?" Derek asked him.

"Derek, I'm not going to tell the teacher you're sick again, alright? She's already suspicious." Sam said with a sigh.

"No…" Derek had to regain his thought. He had no idea his favor could be taken that way. "This actually involves you skipping class."

"What the hell, man?" Sam asked. "You know I need to go to this class. I'm not gonna just skip because you want me to hang out with you."

"Please, Sam." Derek begged. "I really need you to. Casey's in danger."

"What?" Sam was taken aback. "Dude, I'm on my way."


	3. Crossroads

**Hey, LOZnerd here. Sorry for not updating in so long, I kind of got into a funk where I couldn't really write anything worth sharing on . So here I am, back again because the writing bug bit my ass. Also, I was reviewing the first two chapters, and I should have started with Casey having an intuitive dream of some sort, but of course I failed to do that because I started this story when I was in high school. Anyway, onto the story.**

"So what do you want me to do?" Casey asked the Winchester brothers as they drove to their sleazy hotel room.

"Casey!" Em whispered and elbowed her side. "Just enjoy the ride."

"I just want this to get sorted out." Casey sighed, exasperated. "I want my life to be normal again!"

"We want to let it be, too." Dean looked at her in the rearview mirror. "But, I can't guarantee it. You knew we were coming. Did you have a nightmare about it or something?"

"Sort of, yeah." Casey replied, and Dean looked at Sam. "Please keep your eyes on the road…" she added.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. I'm the best driver you've ever met." Casey snorted. "But you see, my brother here's a psychic as well… and that's how his powers started."

"So I'm psychic?"

"Yes… No… Maybe. We don't know." Sam said. "You have all of the symptoms but none of the causes. You wouldn't happen to have just turned 23, would you have?"

"And still be in high school?" Casey gasped. "I think NOT!"

"We just had to check," Dean amended. "Don't get your panties in a twist!" Casey huffed at that last comment and the car stopped. Dean and Sam got out, and Emily and Casey silently followed. Casey was suddenly a little apprehensive as to what she got herself into. She had let her anger fuel her into doing this, not really thinking it through entirely. When Dean and Sam opened the door, they both pulled out their guns.

"What the hell are you doing here, Azazel?" Dean shouted at the man sitting on one of the two queen sized beds.

"Relax, Dean. I'm not here for your brother this time." The yellow eyed demon shrugged. "I'm here for the girl."

"Is she one of your army?" Sam asked, aiming his gun (the colt) right for him.

"Go ahead, shoot me." He said calmly. "Then I would be out of your hair for good…"

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Dean exclaimed. "Shoot him! This is what we've been after since mom died! Remember how he killed Jess?"

"…Oh, but then I couldn't tell you about the girl you so unwittingly brought strait to me." The demon smirked.

"Who cares?" Dean urged Sam forward. "Take your shot!"

At this point, Sam was clearly indecisive. His mind was racing with thoughts on what was right or wrong. He hated taking orders from his brother, but on the other hand, what Dean was saying made sense. Finally, he held his breath and pulled the trigger, only to have Azazel vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Too, bad," they heard a ghostly voice whisper. "But what I can tell you is she got her psychic powers from a cross roads deal." And with a small burst of evil laughter, the demon was gone.

"What does that mean?" Casey asked, frightened.

"Casey!" Dean said as he grabbed her shoulders. "Did you EVER make a deal with a demon?"

"I didn't know demons even existed until I met you!" She exclaimed. "This is crazy!"

"Did you ever make a deal with a stranger, in a crossroads, after putting a box of stuff with a picture of you?" Sam asked her, staring right into her eyes.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Casey…" Emily said. "I'm scared."

***** Meanwhile, out in the parking lot of the motel.********

"What are they talking about?" Sam asked Derek.

"I don't know," Derek replied. "But I think that it's time we made our presence known. We've followed them long enough." He walked to the hotel room.

"I told you that it was dangerous to go with them." Derek glared at Casey. "You just _can't_ listen to me, can you?"


	4. True Sacrifice

**LOZnerd here. Yes, I am FINALLY updating lol. I've kind of lost track of where this fic is going, it's taken a mind of its own… I'm out of control. This fanfiction is now driving itself! Haha, but really. That's how it seems. Anyway… On with the fic!**

"Of course I can't!" Casey shouted. "With you following me like a creepy stalker!" Her eyes were so focused on Derek, that she didn't notice Sam until he spoke.

"Casey," He started, and her head snapped in his direction. "We're only doing this because we're worried. Please… don't listen to them anymore. Just come back with us…" His voice trailed off.

"She can't _not_ listen to us anymore!" Sam Winchester exclaimed. "She's in far too deep to quit now. The only thing that will happen if she quits now, is the Yellow Eyed Demon will stalk you until he gets what he wants!" Sam was very upset by now.

"Sammy, calm down!" Dean shouted at his brother, and both "Sams" looked his direction.

"What?" Casey's Sam asked. "How do you know my name… and don't call me Sammy… that's just weird.

"You're name is Sam, too?" Sam Winchester asked.

"If everyone would just SHUT UP, I could work out a solution that makes everyone happy!" Dean finally shouted. "Casey, do you trust these two?"

"Not to ruin my social life? Not a chance." She sighed. "But in a life or death situation, I know they have my back."

"Then it's settled." Dean said, walking to the fridge. "We're ALL working TOGETHER!" He reached down and pulled out a beer. "Now let's go kill ourselves an evil sonnuvabitch demon." His declaration was made even more poignant after he cracked open his beer and raised it in the air. "I vow to save this young girl, whatever it takes!" He said before he took a swig.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Sam Winchester said after a moment's pause. "What if someone ELSE made a crossroads deal, but for CASEY to have the powers."

"Well, that makes sense, Sammy… but that's pretty damn selfless; you know that!" Dean argued. "I mean, to make a cross roads deal for the benefit of others…"

"Dad did it… For you." Sam Winchester countered.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Dean muttered. "Wait. Casey, would either of your parents do anything like this for you?"

"Like what?" Casey asked. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about."

"A crossroads deal is very dangerous…" Sam explained. "Normally the person making the deal is given a set amount of time to live until the demon comes back and kills them. Could be months, could be years, could be minutes. It's all in the individual deals…" Sam sighed. "Can you think of anyone who would do that to give you these powers?"

"No. They just _aren't _worth someone dying!" Casey exclaimed, starting to cry. Sam and Derek both rushed to her side. "Get away from me!" She shouted, and ran out the door, running towards the Impala, and Derek ran after her.

"I'd better not go… She's pretty mad at me; I know it…" Sam stated.

"Well, duh!" Emily who had been quiet until now exclaimed. "You and Derek just practically stalked her! Sam, you're such a jerk!" Sam Winchester stiffened as he heard that, even though by now he had caught on that this fellow's name was Sam as well. The other Sam just stood there, shoulders slumped as Emily shoved passed him to chase after Emily and Derek.

"I just wanted her to be safe…" Sam's voice trailed off.

"So we have two Sam's huh?" Dean asked finally catching on. "I guess I'll have to call you 'Sam 1' and 'Sam 2.'" He chuckled. "Heh, heh… kinda like 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2.' Hahaha!" He finished his beer and started strolling to the Impala. He paused and turned around behind him. "Well, is the Sammy duo following me?"

"It's Sam, not Sammy!" They both said in unison, and Dean grinned. He was going to get much enjoyment out of this.

**I hope this was up to par… I admit, I updated this so I could stay true to my word on "The Colonel's Nephew," (a Fullmetal Alchemist fic) and not post anything else until I update this. :P I can't wait to write the next chapter for that. It wants to just JUMP out of my mind! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! XD**


	5. Family

** Hey, LOZnerd here. Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I also realized I haven't answered many questions lol. Yes, it is 1****st**** season Supernatural, which would then mean Dean was 26 years old and Sam was 23 ("Dad let you take a case on by yourself?" –Sam "Dude, I'm 26." –Dean). I have the rest of the story mapped out in my head, and I hope it fits with the LWD story-line more or less, because I've seen bits and pieces of the series, but I'm not quite sure about certain issues, so if I'm wrong with the plot twist I throw in, I apologize and feel free to correct me. (I tried to do some internet research, but that got tedious quickly). I know you guys are ready to read the story and probably skipping this entirely :P, so I'll get to it.**

*** At the Impala***

"Casey!" Derek exclaimed as he rushed towards his step sister leaning against the door to the Impala. "Wait, what's wrong?" Silence. "Case… you know you can talk to me." He leaned next to her.

"Don't call me Case." She glared angrily through her tears.

"Right, sorry…" Derek looked down at his feet. Why was this so awkward for him? He had never really liked his step sister, she was just plain annoying. And now he… he felt like he had to protect her… from _everything._ What was it he was feeling? Love? Not the romantic kind, but the protective older brother kind, he'd only felt for "Smarty." He didn't even feel that way with Edwin, they had a "bro-bond," which was just as strong, but this was different. And now she _needed_ someone to lean on and he wasn't doing very well in that aspect.

"Why?" Casey asked, and Derek looked up. "Why did you follow me to the hotel room with Sam? Why did you follow me out here?" She let out an exasperated sigh. "I just don't _get it_."

"Would you believe me if I say 'because I'm you're *older brother?'" Derek laughed nervously.

"As if." Casey muttered.

"I don't know what it is, but things have changed," Derek said, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't hate you like I once did," he smirked. "And I feel like I need to protect you. Don't blame Sam for any of this; I forced him to skip school and come."

"Not surprising…" She retorted. "Alright, I forgive you. Can I have a hug?" Derek stepped back.

"Woah… not so sure that's okay yet." He said, slowly stepping back further, then he caught that one second where her eyes flickered with a trace of sadness before she perfectly covered it up. "Oh, alright…" he agreed, and they hugged.

"Come on you two, stow the touchy-feely-self-help-yoga-crap by _my_ car!" They heard a voice coming towards them. "I have a game plan. Casey, let's go back to your house and ask your parents if they know anything about this."

"Okay," Casey said, once again her strong self as Emily came over and gave her a silent hug. "Do you want to stay with us, Em? I know it's been very dramatic, and I understand completely if you just want to go home."

"What kind of friend would I be if I just let you deal with this alone?" She asked. "Especially with 'Tweedle Dum' and 'Tweedle Dee' over there," she gestured towards the Derek and Sam duo, and Casey laughed.

"They're fine, they were just trying to protect us." She explained, and Derek smiled.

"No use just standing here!" Derek exclaimed when Casey caught him smiling. "Let's get a move on! My Sam and I will take the girls to our house, and you guys will follow okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, just walked over to Sam's car, waiting for the driver.

_"Stupid brother…" _Casey thought with a smile.

***At the Venturi-McDonald House***

"So you're saying that _my daughter_ has psychic powers because _someone else_, and we don't know _who_, made a deadly deal to get them for her?" Nora asked the Winchesters. Everyone had gathered around the dining table, younger siblings excluded for it was quite late, and Nora was still having a hard time wrapping her head around the whole "The Truth Is Out There" speech.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replied. "We really don't have time for you to really understand this right now, but yes, that's basically what's going on, and if you don't find out who, and _quickly_, you're going to have a very pissed off demon on your hands."

"You are aware that you sound completely insane, right?" George asked.

"Dad!" Derek exclaimed, looking at his father.

"I'm just making sure," he replied.

"Yes, we're very aware," Sam Winchester replied a bit aggravated. "Is there _anything_ in Casey's past, , that was strange… or unusual?"

"Well… no." She responded. _"Are you sure we can trust them?" _She whispered to Casey.

"_YES!_" Casey whispered back harshly.

"Except… she was always very sick as a child. Her immune system was terrible… I remember one time, we had to take her to the hospital. We weren't certain that she would make it through the night, but somehow, she pulled through.

"It was after that incident, that her father started acting weird… Actually… Honey, don't blame yourself." She looked over at Casey. **"But it's why we divorced."

"And then what happened?" Dean asked.

"Then Casey was perfectly fine. The doctors had no idea what had happened, we just always called it our little miracle.

"I see, thank you ma'am." Dean said. "Sam, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked his brother, but both Sam's stood up. "Sorry, I only need Sammy number 1. You'll have to wait Sammy 2."

"I told you, it's Sam, _not_ Sammy!" The other Sam grumbled as he sat down.

"_Case solved." _Dean whispered. _"It seems like Daddy dearest saved his dying daughter by making a cross-roads deal."_

"_But the dad isn't dead, yet!"_ Sam replied.

"_You saw the Yellow Eyed Demon just like I did!" _Dean argued. _"I'm sure he's here to collect!"_

"_I think there might be more…" _Sam stated. _"This just doesn't feel over to me."_

"_Alright, fine." _Dean gave in. _"But we should only keep it to Derek, Casey, and the other Sam. The less people the better."_

"_Then why the other Sam?" _Sam asked.

"_Because it's just plain fun!"_ Dean said with a grin, and Sam Winchester shook his head.

**Okay, okay… I know it was really long. There was a lot happening this chapter, though. There are a couple of notes I had:**

***(Older Brother) I'm not so sure if Derek is older of if Casey is older… so for this fic, Derek is older).**

****("That's why we divorced."). I'm not sure of anything to do with Casey's dad really, but this is just what the story needed to move forward I think (and I'm the author :P ), so it's in there.**

**So there you have it. "Family." Chapter 5 of Intuition.**


End file.
